Flower Girls
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: A friendship fic between Mimi & her Digimon under the action/adventure genre. It said I successfully uploaded this before but it never showed up so I'm posting it again.


A/N:A-ha! An action-adventure friendship fic. It's between Mimi & her Digimon. *Author looks to the side of her where her best friend is sitting, laughing hysterically*  
Author:"Sora,What are you laughing about?"  
  
Sora(still laughing):"You're making a yuri fic between Mimi & her digimon?"  
  
Author:"I didn't say a romance fic. I said friendship fic!" Sora is still laughing. Author takes out her trusty "Big Wooden Spoon of Eternal Doom" & hits Sora on the head. Sora looks at Author with a 'you're crazy' look on her face'.  
  
Disclaimer: Author: Sora you want the honors?  
  
Sora:Eh. Fine. Author here doesn't own Digimon now. In fact she never has. Even more of a fact she never will. She does own 50 Digimon trading cards, the Digimon music c.d., a greymon action figure, a greymon sticker, a Gatomon action figure, a Gatomon sticker, Digimon World the video game & a magazine about Digimon. She is also holding my video game guide for Digimon World at ransom. She used to have a poster of matt, Tsunomon, Gabumon, & Garurumon until her cleaning lady tore it down. *In background we hear Author yell:"That mad woman will never work in this house again!"* Her brother also has a poster of Tai, Koromon, Agumon, & Greymon. So you might as well not sue her it being this is about all she owns & all together it probably has a retail value of $16.  
******************************************************************************  
THE FLOWER GIRLS  
"Mimi! Mimi! Wake up!" Mimi groaned & slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were huge red eyes looking into her brown ones.  
  
"Tanemon.Why are you waking me up? It's still very early." Mimi complained.  
  
"Don't you want to go to the Digital World early today?" Tanemon asked.  
  
"Yeah. But not this early." Mimi reluctantly got out of her comfey bed & started getting ready. She went downstairs & took out a few bags of candy. She then went back upstairs, being as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake up her parents or her little brother. On the way up she almost tripped over her cat but was able to keep her balance. She walked back into her room. She didn't even change out of her pajamas or comb her messy hair. The computer would do that for her.  
  
"O.k. Tanemon ready to go?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded. Mimi turned on her computer. She waited for the gate to open & then stuck her digivice out.  
  
"Digiport open!" Mimi whispered & the two went into the computer. About five seconds later the two arrived in the Digiworld. Mimi looked down. Just as she had thought, she was now in her average Digiworld battle outfit. She had on her red, white, & blue shirt with the yellow star on the front that showed her stomach, her white mini-skirt, long white socks, & platform shoes. She looked at her hair. Like usual in the Digiworld it was pink with golden stars in it. Her digivice & d-terminal were hooked onto her skirt. The bags of candy lay at her feet.  
  
"So Mimi, ready to go?" Palmon said. As always Tanemon had digivolved on the way to the Digiworld. Mimi nodded & the two started walking. The two stopped at the SnowBotamon village where they were once again greeted but then told of bad news.  
  
"Mimi! Palmon! Another monster is attacking the dam but this one is an Ultimate!"  
  
"Don't worry! We'll get him! Right, Palmon?" Mimi said. Palmon nodded. The two started running for the dam.  
  
"Hey Mimi? Isn't that Mammothmon? You know the one Garudamon beat in Highton View Terrace four years ago?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
"You better make me digivolve." Mimi nodded & stuck out her digivice. She put her thumb on one of the buttons.  
  
"Palmon digivolve!" Mimi ordered. Her digivice started glowing green.  
  
'PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO......TOGEMON!' The boxing cactus jumped down to go fight the elephant-like Digimon.  
  
'NEEDLE SPRAY!' Togemon surprised Mammothmon. It didn't even hurt him.  
  
'LIGHT SPEED JABBING!' She once again tried to hurt Mammothmon but failed. Then Mammothmon decided it was his turn to attack.  
  
'TUSK CRUSHER!' Togemon was hit with the full force of the blow & went down hard. It looked like she was unconcious.  
  
"No! Palmon!" Mimi climbed down to her fallen Digimon.  
  
"Please be o.k. Togemon! The whole village is counting on you! I won't be able to reach the others with the d-terminal in time!You're the only one who can do it! Togemon!" All of a sudden a green light in the symbol of a teardrop appeared on Mimi's shirt. The symbol of sincerity. The light touched Togemon & she woke up. Mimi smiled.  
  
"Togemon! Digivolve!" Mimi yelled.  
  
'TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILLYMON!' Out of Togemon's head came a flower pixie. Lillymon flew up to Mammothmon.  
  
'TUSK-' Mammothmon started his attack but Lillymon gained up all her strength.  
  
'FLOWER CANNON!' Mammothmon was deleted. Lillymon dedigivolved back into her rookie form of Palmon. Mimi ran up to her.  
  
"You did it, Palmon! Oh, I was afraid that I was going to lose you." Mimi said sadly.  
  
"I couldn't die, Mimi. Without me there would only be one flower girl. I couldn't let that happen. Without me there wouldn't be the flower girls." Both Mimi & Palmon started laughing.  
  
"Uh Palmon?"  
  
"Yeah, Mimi?"  
  
"Can we go home now?" Palmon nodded. Mimi once again stuck out her digivice.  
  
'DIGIPORT OPEN!' Mimi yelled & the two returned home. After about five minutes a SnowBotamon crawled to where the battle had taken place.  
  
"Uh Mimi? Palmon? You forgot your candy.Oh well. I'll just have to eat it myself." It then shrugged & walked away.  
************************************************************************  
Sora:"Ah. The sweet smell of yuri in the morning." She once again gets hit in the head with the 'Big Wooden Spoon of Eternal Doom'.  
  
Author: "For the last time! It is not a yuri! It's a friendship fic!"  
  
Sora:"Uh-huh sure it is. O.k. I have a question. Why the heck did you call Lillymon- the flower pixie?"  
  
Author:"Cus it was either that or the flower fairy."  
  
Sora:"That actually sounds better & by the way when are you giving me back my Digimon World Game Guide?"  
  
Author:"Um....Um....Um...... Bye!" Author runs out of room.  
  
Sora:"I'm never gonna get that guide back."  
  
  
  



End file.
